


And All the Powers of Hell!

by withdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!chesters.  In the aftermath of Sam reading John's journal, he finds something to be afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the Powers of Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> I really had this fear when I was young. First posted June, 2008.

"At night. When I'm asleep. She watches me through the window." Sam's voice was a low whisper in Dean's ear and Dean knew he was blushing, even if he couldn't see him in the near dark.

Dean waited to see if there were more confessions coming. And also to gather his thoughts, because he was completely at a loss here. He patted Sammy's shoulder in an awkward attempt at reassurance.

It must have been enough to let Sam know that Dean wasn't going to laugh at him, at least not yet, because he said quickly, his words tumbling over each other, "If I sleep close to the window, facing it, she stays away. She doesn't want me to see her."

And there it was. The big secret explaining why Dean and his brother had been arguing for days over who was going to sleep in the bed closest to the window.

Mystery solved.

Dean was on delicate ground here. On the one hand, the potential for teasing his brother about being a girl was enormous, enough ammunition to last both their lifetimes.

On the other hand, Sam knew that, so he must have been really scared, really freaked the fuck out enough to confide something so silly to his easily amused big brother.

He'd start with the obvious and go from there, Dean decided. "The curtains are closed, Sam. How can she see in?"

"She just can, okay? She has – she has special powers or something," Sam said, wide-eyed in the little bit of light coming through the partly closed bathroom door.

And that was another thing. Ever since Dad left three days ago, Sam had insisted on keeping the bathroom light on all night. That was secretly fine with Dean. He wasn't a fan of sleeping in the pitch dark, either. But Sam's tight-lipped expression and beseeching eyes when Dean made his usual macho show of wanting to turn the light off were new.

Okay, maybe it was time to try and distract Sam with a little humor. Dean was a funny guy, it shouldn't be that hard.

"Why would she want to look at _you?_ You're just a big geek, Sammy, you got nothing she'd want to see." He elbowed Sam in the ribs and chuckled.

Nothing. Just that frightened stare and a furtive glance over at the window.

This wasn't the crappiest motel Dad had ever left them in. It had a fairly decent TV with a rather ancient VCR and a stack of old video tapes tucked neatly into the cabinet underneath.

And that's where all the trouble had started.

Dean had tried to fight him on it, but Sam had absolutely insisted on watching _Sleeping Beauty_ the other night. The Disney version, of all things. And now he was convinced Maleficent was looking at him through the window every night.

Dean could see it, if he squinted. She was a scary old broad, all pointed horns and evil, cackling voice. When she lured Princess What'shername up the dark steps and made her touch that creepy spindle thing, Dean could concede it might scare a little kid.

But how Sammy'd got it in his head that now Maleficent was watching him, well, that was a real head-scratcher.

It was time for the big guns. "Sammy, you know she's not real, right? She's just a cartoon." This was a loaded question, because ever since Sam'd got hold of Dad's journal and figured out what Dad did when he was away from them, his concept of what was real and what wasn't was a little shaky.

And okay, Dean knew a lot of stuff, but he didn't know everything. Only Dad knew everything, and right now he wasn't here to tell Sam that some evil cartoon character wasn't real. And apparently _Dean_ telling him wasn't good enough.

"How do you know, Dean? What if she _is_ real, and _not_ just a cartoon?" Dean could hear the pleading note in Sam's voice, needing Dean's reassurance that Maleficent was just as unreal as Santa was.

"Trust me, Sammy. If she was real, Dad would have hunted her already. If she was real, she'd be dead right now." He tried to put all his faith in Dad into his voice.

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes still on Dean's face. "Can we check the salt lines again, Dean?" he asked.

"Sure, come on," Dean nodded. They scrambled off the bed and went to the window, looking closely at the salt laid there in a neat, straight line. Sam examined it from every angle, tilting his head this way and that until he leaned back, apparently satisfied.

"Can we go to sleep, now?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Tell you what, we'll both sleep close to the window, okay? That way we can be sure."

"Okay." It took some maneuvering to get them both settled comfortably in one bed without actually touching each other. But as Dean lay on his side, parked firmly between Sam and the window, he felt Sam's hand creep slowly closer until it was just touching Dean's back.

He didn't say a word about it, he just waited until Sam's breathing evened out before closing his own eyes and going to sleep.


End file.
